Déclaration de groupe
by oOYumiOo
Summary: L'equipe 7 se voit offrir des vacances au pays des vagues. Jiraiya est de la partie... SasuNaru, avec un petit SakuJiraiya et un lointain KakaIru.
1. Problemes matinaux

**Titre** : Déclaration de groupe

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : M'bon, vous l'avez deviné, jamais je ne possèderai de tels persos ! T.T

**Couple** : Évidemment, le plus en vogue présentement à Konoha! SasuNaru! xP Avec un petit Saku/Jiraiya et un lointain Kaka/Iru.

**Note** : Bon... Sasuke n'est jamais parti, ils font toujours des missions avec Kakashi-sensei et sont âgés d'environ 16-17 ans! xP

Mes commentaires sont entre paranthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Toc Toc ... To-To-To-Toc !_

-Narutoooo ! Pourquoi tu te pointe à ma fenêtre avant même que le soleil n'y soit parvenu! grogna Sasuke, à peine réveillé.

-Euh... Bah, il doit juste être en retard m'sieur le soleil ! Allez, viens m'ouvrir ! lança le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'Uchiwa se leva tant bien que mal et, repoussant au passage une mèche rebelle du revers de la main, se dirigea à une lenteur phénoménale vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, faisant rager le blond qui trépignait d'impatience. L'équipe 7, ayant rempli avec succès un bon nombre de missions durant les deux derniers mois, s'était faite offrir des vacances. L'Hokage Tsunade-sama leur avait retenu un petit chalet situé dans le village du pays des vagues pour les récompenser de leurs efforts. ( Quoique, c'est surtout pour se débarasser de la terreur de Konoha, j'ai nommé Uzumaki Naruto! XD ) Kakashi-sensei leur avait donné rendez-vous cette-journée-là à 9 heures au même pont habituel.

« _Rahh... Il doit avoir fait ses bagages hier soir, n'as pas put dormir de toute la nuit et, après avoir tourné en rond pendant plus d'une bonne heure dans son appartemment, il s'est ramené ici me saouler de si tôt matin, trop excité par les vacances... Sacré Naruto... En trois ans, il n'a pas du tout changé..._»

C'est avec un léger sourire amusé que Sasuke vint enfin ouvrir au blond. ('L'était longue à traverser sa chambre! XD ) Il se stoppa net et resta quelques secondes ébahi par la vision qui s'offrit alors à lui. Les premières lueurs du jour illuminaient le ciel encore sombre, ajoutant de vives couleurs à la chevelure dorée du kyuubi. Naruto, croyant que son ami le narguait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, ( C'est qu'il n'a toujours pas ouvert, Sasuke-kun! XD ) poussa quelques plaintes et fit la moue. Ce petit geste enfantin fit rire le brun qui consentit finalement à pousser le verrou. La tornade humaine entra alors dans la chambre, renversant au passage une lampe et quelques rares babioles que possédait Sasuke. Le pauvre jeune homme poussa un soupir agacé, sentant le mal de tête venir en force rien qu'en le regardant sautiller un peu partout...

« _... Ouais, trois ans ont passé, trois ans où nous sommes devenus de très bons amis, inséparables... N'empêche, ce qu'il peut être gonflant quand il s'y mets ! _» poursuivit Sasuke dans son raisonnement.

-Sasukeeeee! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisait encore à dormirrr! Tu veux rater nos vacances et t'isoler de nous c'est çaaa heiiin Sasukeee ? T.T gémit le blond tout en ajoutant de grands gestes théatraux.

-... Rhaaa, Naruto, il est à peine 5 heures du matin... J'avais prévu de me réveiller vers les 8 heures, pas avant... fit le plus doucement possible l'Uchiwa, essayant subtilement de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il le dérangeait en plein sommeil.

Peine perdue. Malheureusement pour l'Uchiwa, il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'arrêter cet ouragan. Sasuke en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre et de le voir si énergique à cette heure matinale.

-Allez, suis moi, je vais te donner un truc... lacha finalement Sasuke, l'air las.

Ils descendirent d'un étage et Sasuke entra dans la cuisine, suivi de près par le blond. Il sortit alors d'une armoire une bouteille de sake et fit signe au kyuubi de s'en prendre un verre.

-Prends en un peu, ça te calmera... Je vais dans la douche, si tu me cherches...

Un hochement de tête et un sourire bien large lui fut addressé en guise de réponse. Sasuke remonta à l'étage supérieur et pénétra dans la salle de bains, refermant derrière lui. Il enleva ses vêtements et les jeta pêle-mêle au sol, encore trop fatigué pour se donner la peine de les mettre au lavage. Il se fit couler un bon bain chaud et s'y cala jusqu'au cou.

«_Hmm, vive l'eau chauudeee._. » pensa le brun, toujours engourdi.

Un grand BAMM le réveilla en sursaut.

«_..Hmm? Ah, j'ai dut m'assoupir dans le bain... c'est de sa faute aussi! Nah mais quelle idée, se pointer chez moi à une heure pareille..._» se dit Sasuke, somnolant.

Il vit alors, à travers la buée, une masse informe s'écrouler par terre. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que la buée s'échappe de la petite pièce, un courant d'air froid y entrant puisque la porte était grande ouverte. Sasuke reconnut alors le blond, totalement bourré, roupillant sur son plancher, la bouteille de sake vide à la main.

« _Rahhhh mais quel saoulon! 'Faut vraiment être bête pour vider toute une bouteille en si peu de temps, surtout quand on sait qu'on a rendez-vous... Bon, c'est un peu de ma faute... 'Faut jamais laisser un gamin sans surveillance ! _» se dit le brun.

Il sortit de l'eau devenue tiède et s'enroula rapidement une serviette atutour de la taille. Il souleva alors son ami et le tint tout contre lui avec l'intention de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Naruto lui faisait ce coup-là...

-MMhph. Sasuke... Nah mais c'est que t'es plutôt bien roulé! s'exclama le blond qui revenait tout juste à lui.

...Mais ça, par contre, c'était une première de taille ! Surpris, Sasuke faillit même laisser tomber son précieux paquet. Des lèvres chaudes se posant sur son cou lui intimèrent de se remettre en route vers sa chambre. ( Pas pour ce que vous croyez ! XD ) L'Uchiwa avait peine à maîtriser les gémissements qui lui montaient dans la gorge, Naruto commençant à faire vagabonder ses mains. Il déposa le kyuubi sur son lit et était sur le point de repartir mais le blond, n'aimant pas qu'on l'ignore de la sorte, l'attrappa par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Sasuke tomba à la renverse et se retrouva allongé sur le blond. Une main se faufila dans ses cheveux, l'autre parcourant son dos, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir... Jamais Naruto n'avait agi de la sorte envers lui, et, de plus, l'Uchiwa commençait à avoir de la difficulté à garder le contrôle. Il se défit de l'étreinte du blond et se releva prestamment, piocha des vêtements dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans accorder un seul regard au blond.

-... T'es bourré Naruto, endors-toi vite... Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Il quitta la pièce pour finir de se préparer dans la salle de bains, laissant Naruto seul. Celui-ci se mit à bouder, bouderie qui ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu'il s'endormit assez vite. Sasuke, de son côté, se prenait la tête entre les mains, appuyé à la porte. Il avait de la difficulté à reprendre ses esprits, son corps avait agit de lui-même... En gros, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment ça s'était produit.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ! J'allais profiter d'un mec bourré... J'allais profiter d'un mec tout court... J'allais profiter de Naruto! Oulà ! J'ai dut rester trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude, ça m'as ramollit le cerveau, c'est pas possible! _O.o »pensait le brun.

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'horloge en bois sculpté lui indiqua qu'il était déjà près de 7 heures. Il ramassa donc ses vêtements et se leva, direction la salle de bains où il finit rapidement de se préparer. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir à l'effigie du clan Uchiwa, il descendit à la cuisine, y rangea le bordel que Naruto y avait foutu et prépara le déjeuner. Il se fit ses onigiris habituels et, on ne sait par quel miracle, se sentit prit d'un élan de générosité et fit des ramens au blond. Blond qui ne tarda pas à arriver, l'odeur de ses ramens l'ayant réveillé. Il lança un "b'jour" en direction de Sasuke et s'attaqua à son plat. L'Uchiwa ricana quelque peu mais se tut devant le regard noir que lui lança son ami.

-Mm... Sasuke... commença Naruto, hésitant, car il n'avait pas trop envie d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

-Oui Naruto, t'as encore trop bu. Tu t'es traîné jusqu'en haut et tu m'as même dérangé dans mon bain !

Le blond eut alors un petit regard horrifié et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- ...J'ai rien fait de stupide, ne Sasuke ?

-No-non t'inquiètes... répondit précipitamment l'Uchiwa, une légère rougeur aux joues.

Sasuke plongea la tête dans son assiette, cachant tant bien que mal son embarras. Naruto, de son côté, poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et finit paisiblement ses ramens. L'heure du rendez-vous approchant à grands pas, Sasuke se leva pour aller faire ses maigres valises et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte d'un tout petit détail...

-Naruto...

-Hm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le blond.

-... T'as vraiment pas remarqué que tes vêtements étaient déchirés?

Naruto se jeta un coup d'oeil. En effet, sa veste était en lambeaux, son pantalon encore pire.Sous les soupirs agacés de l'Uchiwa, Naruto le suivit jusqu'à la chambre où il put se changer, arborant lui aussi des vêtements du clan Uchiwa, pareils à ceux de Sasuke.

-T'as vraiment rien de plus... coloré ?

-Dobe, t'avais qu'à pas te foutre les pieds partout en étant ivre... Ça t'apprendras.

Une fois les valises du brun terminées, ils redescendirent à l'étage inférieur et se dirigèrent vers le pont où le reste de l'équipe 7 devait les attendre.

-Hé bien, nous sommes en retard... constata le blond.

-Et à qui la faute ! Si t'avais pas tant insisté pour prendre ce supposé raccourci, nous serions arrivés depuis bien longtemps ! grommela Sasuke.

C'est alors que Naruto vit cette chose étrange. Qu'il _le_ vit. Cheveux blancs. Regard pervers.

-ERO SENNIN ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! T.T chouina Naruto.

-Sur ordre de la magnifique, la superbe Hokage-sama, moi, le légendaire dompteur de crapauds, je dois venir avec vous pour la sécurité d'Uzumaki Naruto !

Sasuke fit un regard suppliant à son sensei qui, quant à lui, rigolait bien derrière son masque. Naruto était tombé dans les pommes depuis un bon moment déjà, ne voulant pas se taper cet ero-sennin pendant ses vacances en plus de son entraînement quotidien... Sakura, elle, était parcourue de tremblements et balbutiait on ne sait quoi dans son coin, imitant à la perfection Hinata.

-Naruto, je vois qu'on a bien dormi chez Sasuke, ne ? fit le vieux pervers, lançant un petit clin d'oeil à son protégé qui se réveillait à peine.

-C'est pas ça du tout, ero-sennin ! ... commença le blond, tentant vainement de s'expliquer.

-Tu nous raconteras ça en chemin, Naruto. Hé bien, joyeuse troupe, partons de ce pas vers ces vacances qui s'annoncent magnifiques ! enchaîna Jiraiya, se dirigeant vers le car.

Ils montèrent tous à bord et se mirent en route vers le pays des vagues où de nombreuses aventures les attendent...

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

**Yumi** : Voilà une nouvelle fic ! J'espère que cette petite introduction ( Sasuke : Petite! O.o ) vous donnera le goût de lire les prochains chapitres ! Et ne vous en faites pas, je terminerai mon autre fic, et les deux autres toujours en cours d'écriture...

**Sasuke** : ... Pleins d'autres fics où j'en bave V.V ...

**Yumi** : Hé ho, la ramène pas ! Tu finis dans les bras de Naru-chan dans presque tous les cas !

**Sasuke & Naruto** : ... Et on ne s'en plaint pas ! .

**Yumi** : Valààà ! Beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Alors, reviews? w


	2. Seance d'espionnage

**Titre** : Déclaration de groupe

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : M'bon, vous l'avez deviné, jamais je ne possèderai de tels persos ! T.T

**Couple** : Évidemment, le plus en vogue présentement à Konoha! SasuNaru! XP Avec un petit Saku/Jiraiya et un lointain Kaka/Iru.

**Note** : Bon... Sasuke n'est jamais parti, ils font toujours des missions avec Kakashi-sensei et sont âgés d'environ 16-17 ans! XP

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Toujours un grand merci aux reviewers, j'aime vraiment avoir vos commentaires!

Place au chapitre 2!

* * *

Sakura s'était endormie, désespérée du comportement de ses compagnons. Sasuke faisait… ne faisant rien de pertinent finalement, il observait tout simplement le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux d'ébène. Kakashi-sensei cachait un énorme sourire sous son masque, faisant semblant d'être plongé dans son bouquin préféré. Naruto bougonnait dans son coin, s'obstinant à regarder par la fenêtre du car. Disons que Jiraiya ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur, lançant sans relâche des piques au blond qui se retrouvait la plupart du temps sans répliques valables. Malgré cet Ero-sennin et ses vêtements signés _Uchiwa_, le jeune homme retrouva toute sa bonne humeur en apercevant la mer se profiler à l'horizon. La simple idée qu'il allait pouvoir se relaxer avec sa pseudo 'famille' pendant toute une semaine au bord de l'eau l'avait complètement tiré de ses sombres pensées. Aussitôt le car immobilisé sur le côté de la route, il s'en extirpa vivement, déstabilisant au passage Jiraiya. Avec un sourire amusé, le plus vieux descendit également, suivi de Sakura qui s'était finalement réveillée, étant donné le boucan que faisait la tornade humaine. Vint le tour de Sasuke, qui, avec sa grâce habituelle, sortit du car avec une lenteur mesurée. Kakashi-sensei ferma le rang, donnant au passage des indications sur la date de leur retour au chauffeur.

-Que tout le monde entre à l'intérieur, avant de pouvoir vaquer à ce que bon nous semble, nous devons tout de même régler quelques petits détails… dit Kakashi, tirant un Naruto par le col, celui-ci voulant déjà plonger à l'eau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto ayant réussit à faire passer ses bagages par une large fenêtre du salon, ils prirent tous place à table dans la cuisine du chalet. Le jounin prit alors la parole, récitant le plan qu'il avait élaboré pendant le trajet.

-Premièrement, la distribution des tâches ménagères, car si je ne le fais pas, Sakura se paieras sûrement toutes les corvées… (Quoique, ça ne serait pas si mal…) Donc, Sakura s'occupera des dîners, Jiraiya et moi du ménage du rez-de-chaussée puis, finalement, Sasuke et Naruto s'occuperont de la vaisselle en plus du ménage à l'étage.

Sentant les objections venir, le jounin continua d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Avant de vous laisser partir, je ferai la distribution des chambres. Sakura étant la seule femme du groupe, elle aura sa propre chambre. Jiraiya et moi-même prendront la chambre avec deux lits. Sasuke, tu auras la chambre restante. Naruto, le divan est très confortable tu sais…

-NANII! Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke aurait le droit à une chambre lui, et pas moi! s'écria le blond, furieux.

-Tout simplement parce que LUI ne nous a pas mit dans des conditions dangereuses lors des 10 dernières missions... répliqua calmement l'argnté.

Piqué au vif, le blond se tut et sortit prestement, sans écouter la suite. Il marcha le long de la lisière de la forêt environnante, buttant contre chaque caillou à sa portée. Trouvant un bon perchoir, il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la falaise qui surplombait la mer. Regardant son reflet miroité à la surface de l'eau, il se perdit dans ses pensées…

«_On me prend pour quoi! La décoration de l'équipe? Je n'suis pas leur tapis, bon sang! On dirait un chien pitoyable à qui on donne tout juste le droit de dormir sur le canapé… C'est pas croyable!… Ce fichu Uchiwa me prend vraiment la tête! Y'en a marre de ses airs supérieurs! Je dois leur montrer à tous à quel point je suis devenu fort… Ils m'accepteront enfin!... Il m'acceptera enfin…_» pensait le blond.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Son pire ennemi était là, debout sur la plage, face à la mer. Le brun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Naruto, celui-ci décida donc d'espionner son rival…

Sasuke s'assit dans le sable, regardant droit devant lui. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, quoi penser.

«_Pourquoi agit-il toujours comme un enfant?... Pourquoi tout le monde le traite comme un enfant d'abord! Ok, il agit parfois… non que dis-je… souvent comme tel, mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de bienveillant, souriant et attachant… Arg, encore partit dans mes délires! Et où est-ce qu'il est passé celui-là!_» pensa le brun.

Il s'inquiétait pour le blond, mais il détestait s'inquiéter pour lui! Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que son petit combat intérieur faisait rage. Il finit par en avoir marre de se prendre la tête pour cet énergumène blond alors, jetant un formidable coup de poing inutile dans le sable, il se leva et enleva ses vêtements. Il plongea vivement à la mer. L'eau fraîche lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place. Il commença alors à faire des longueurs, Naruto fasciné par sa petite personne.

Toujours au bord de sa falaise, caché derrière un petit talus, Naruto le regardait faire. Ne comprenant pas le comportement de son ami, il épiait chaque geste du brun, ses mouvements énergiques, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais trempés, les rayons du soleil sur sa peau blanche,…

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends tout à coup! Depuis quand je pense des trucs aussi débiles! Fichu Jiraiya, vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi! Je ferais mieux d'aller m'entraîner avant que mes pensées n'aillent plus loin…_» pensa avec horreur le kyuubi.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke avait retrouvé son calme et son impassibilité. Se laissant sécher au soleil, il se dit que Naruto devait sûrement être rentré à cette heure-là, son ventre criant la famine de ramen. Il se lassa de regarder le ciel et, à présent sec, il enfila son pantalon et mit son gilet. Il revint au chalet où ses compagnons l'attendaient.

-Je vais faire les courses pour le souper, je devrais être de retour dans 3 ou 4 heures, vu la distance qu'il y a entre nous et toute civilisation… dit Kakashi-sensei avec un petit air découragé.

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée et réapparut à l'extérieur sur une branche d'où il s'élança vers la prochaine ville. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le chalet, le brun s'aperçut que Naruto n'était toujours pas là. Les heures s'égrainèrent, laissant peu à peu l'angoisse envahir le descendant des Uchiwa. Vers les 8 heures, le blond n'était toujours pas revenu. Sasuke s'inquiétait vraiment, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'anxiété qui le rongeait eut raison de lui et il s'élança dehors dans la lumière du soleil couchant à la recherche du blond.

Voyant que l'inquiétude tenaillait sa compagne, pleins d'idées perverses s'emparèrent de l'esprit du sannin. Il prit alors une voix mielleuse remplie de charme et dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas… Naruto faisait souvent ce genre de petites crises pendant les trois ans que j'ai passé à ses côtés… Il reviendra, il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

-…Merci, Jiraiya-san.

Ses paroles touchèrent la jeune fille. Cependant, elles ne suffirent pas à la consoler, celle-ci se mettant à trembler légèrement, regardant par la fenêtre à la recherche d'une petite tête blonde. Se voulant réconfortant, Jiraiya s'approcha d'elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et la prit dans ses bras. La petite se laissa aller à l'étreinte, au grand plaisir du crapaud. Il s'autorisa un regard vicieux et un joli YATTA mental…

«_Étape 1 de l'opération 'Conquérir la fleur de cerisier' réussie! Mouhahaha!_» pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Yumi** : Ouff! J'ai réussi à placer mon petit bout de Saku/Jiraiya…N'empêche qu'en l'écrivant, j'en avais des frissons de dégout… XD Attention, lisez bien, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je l'écrierai… 'Pauvre Sakura, je la plaint!'

**Sakura** :… Grr! Si c'était si dur à écrire, t'avais qu'à pas le mettre! Non mais vous vous rendez compte, une beauté comme moi avec un vieux débris…

**Jiraiya** : Qui c'est que tu traites de vieux débris!

**Yumi** : Arff V.V … Naruto, Sasuke ? Des commentaires désobligeants envers l'autatrice vous aussi?

**Sasuke & Naruto **: Non ! Rien à redire ! On fait rien de débile pour une fois !

**Yumi** : Très bien alors !

Sur ce, vous aimer ? Aimer pas ? Commentaires sur le couple Saku/Jiraiya ? XD Alors, reviews s.v.p.!


	3. A la recherche du blond

**Titre** : Déclaration de groupe

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : M'bon, vous l'avez deviné, jamais je ne possèderai de tels persos ! T.T

**Couple** : Évidemment, le plus en vogue présentement à Konoha! SasuNaru! XP Avec un petit Saku/Jiraiya et un lointain Kaka/Iru.

**Note** : Bon... Sasuke n'est jamais parti, ils font toujours des missions avec Kakashi-sensei et sont âgés d'environ 16-17 ans! XP

**Note 2 **: Je suis D-É-S-O-L-É-E ! Je n'ai jamais eut un si gros retard T.T Ce que j'ai pour me défendre ? o.o Et bien... C'était le début des révisions, je suis en pleine période d'examens, alors il est rare que je trouve le temps de poster... Promis, dès que les vacances arrivent, je me reprendrai ! T.T

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Toujours un énorme merci à tous les revieweurs : D

Voici le chapitre 3!

* * *

Sasuke sautait d'arbres en arbres dans la forêt aux alentours de leur chalet. La noirceur s'installait peu à peu, rendant la tâche encore plus difficile. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le blond quand l'Uchiwa s'aperçut que les ténèbres l'entouraient totalement. Sa recherche devenue ardue, il n'abandonna pas et continua son chemin avec pour toute lumière la lune qui projetait une pâle blancheur teintée de bleu. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

­«_Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il s'est sûrement perdu… ou pire, il est tellement bête… Impossible de savoir ce qui a put lui passer par la tête…_» se dit Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa avait beau regarder partout, écouter attentivement, bref, mettre en pratique tous les trucs de recherche à sa disposition, il n'avait aucune trace du blond. Il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir… et avec raison ! De gros nuages menaçaient de faire disparaître l'astre de nuit. Quelques minutes à peine s'écoulèrent avant le début de la pluie, d'abord fine, mais qui devint graduellement un véritable torrent. Par chance, quelques éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel, illuminant la sombre forêt et aidant par le fait même l'Uchiwa à se déplacer. La mousse des branches d'arbres aspirant l'eau de pluie comme une éponge, Sasuke eut de plus en plus de difficulté à progresser et dut ralentir la cadence. Il était exténué, ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était là sous la pluie à la recherche de son ami. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand, on ne sait par quel miracle, un éclair lui fit remarquer une petite clairière à sa droite. L'Uchiwa crut voir une forme humaine se profiler dans les herbes hautes et se dirigea avec une énergie toute nouvelle vers l'endroit. Sur le point d'arriver à destination, il fit une manœuvre pour sauter sur une branche plus élevée que les autres mais se prit le pied, ce qui le fit rudement tomber par terre. Il atterrit sur le sol spongieux et inégal, sa chute lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qu'il réprima à moitié. Il eut subitement un éclair de lucidité et activa son Sharingan pour détecter les mouvements de son ami puisqu'il ne voyait pratiquement rien avec ses yeux dans cette nuit noire. Il perçut un peu de vie dans un coin de la clairière, cependant... c'était si faible… Sasuke prit peur et fonça avec toute l'énergie du désespoir vers son ami. Il le retrouva donc, après sa course effrénée, dos à un arbre, sans connaissance. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le brun ne tarda pas à déposer son ami sur son dos et à s'élancer dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta dans le premier lieu sécuritaire qu'il put trouver, un genre de petite grotte où une famille d'ours devait avoir élu domicile par le passé.

« _Son corps est gelé… Tiens le mien aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ferais mieux de faire un petit feu, l'orage ne cessera pas avant un bon moment…_» se dit Sasuke, fixant avec douleur la peau blême de son coéquipier.

Alors l'Uchiwa fouilla tous les recoins de la grotte, essayant de trouver de quoi se réchauffer. Plus il s'enfonçait, une odeur fétide remplissait l'air. Il rebroussa chemin, ne trouvant rien de mieux que quelques os d'animaux morts. Il revint vers Naruto et inspecta les murs où il découvrit de la mousse. Il en arracha une bonne quantité qu'il ajouta aux quelques branches mortes et écorces qu'il avait put trouver dans le sol de la grotte, en creusant un peu. Il déposa le tout en petit tas près de la touffe blonde de son ami et l'alluma avec un petit Katon. Le feu n'était pas de luxe, mais il durerait tout de même quelque temps.

« _Bon, on s'arrangera avec ça pour cette nuit…c'est tout de même mieux que rien_ » pensa l'Uchiwa.

Transi de froid, il entreprit de se dévêtir et disposa ses vêtements de façon à les faire sécher près du maigre feu. Il tenta d'en faire de même avec le blond, sa température montant à vue d'œil. Lentement, comme hypnotisé, il ouvrit la veste orange et l'étendit près de ses affaires. Il enleva par la suite le gilet noir trempé qui moulait à la perfection les formes du blond. Déposant son regard sur le torse musclé de Naruto, sa peau halée, Sasuke se sentit rougir. Une teinte rosée aux joues, il tenta tant bien que mal de s'attaquer au pantalon mais les quelques gestes tremblants qu'il ébaucha furent vains.

« _Allez Sasuke, c'est qu'un pantalon… Ça te mangera pas… Mais… Hey! Naruto a besoin de moi, qu'est-ce que je fais à perdre mon temps sur mes idioties de pulsions hormonales!_ » s'rangea lui-même le brun.

Il défit presque rageusement le pantalon du blond, dernière barrière entre lui et les cuisses musculeuses de son ami. L'orage reprenait du poil de la bête, ce qui laissait présager que le beau temps ne reviendrait pas avant quelques heures. La température du blond augmentait encore. Bien sûr, Sasuke l'avait débarrassé de ses vêtements trempés mais le blond était maintenant en caleçon sur le sol froid. Ne trouvant rien de mieux pour arrêter la chute de température de son ami il le prit dans ses bras et le colla à lui. Il devait être une véritable fournaise pour le blond puisque lui sentait tout son corps s'électriser, son sang bouillonner, au simple contact de la peau glacée du blond. Sasuke s'assoupit au bout de quelques minutes, éreinté de cette dure journée, Naruto pelotonné tout contre lui.

Un petit gémissement de douleur fendit l'air et quelques mèches blondes vinrent chatouiller les narines de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci se réveilla, presque en sursaut, pour retrouver son petit blond éveillé, gigotant toujours dans ses bras. De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient ça et là sur le visage de son ami. Ses yeux se révulsaient fréquemment, laissant présager qu'il sombrerait bientôt dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

-Dobe, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de rester dehors sous la pluie ! T'as vu l'état das lequel tu t'es mis ! grogna le brun.

Le blond ne répondit rien, trop occupé à rester éveillé. Sasuke tourna la tête de côté, vers l'entrée de l'abri. La pluie avait diminué d'intensité, mais le brun ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre de quitter la grotte. Il resta donc encore quelques heures à veiller sur son précieux trésor, attendant impatiemment la venue du soleil.

Las, Sasuke regardait l'entrée menant à l'extérieur sans la voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, serrant le petit corps en sueurs qui gigotait dans ses bras.

« _Naruto ne tiendra plus très longtemps… à ce rythme là… Je vais le perdre !_ » se dit avec horreur le brun.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La pluie s'abattait toujours sur le village des vagues, cependant, elle était redevenue fine, comme les pluies d'été. C'était la seule chance de survie du blond, aussi le brun, après les avoir rhabillés tous les deux de leurs vêtements presque secs, fonça dans les ténèbres.

Les feuilles ruisselantes d'eau lui fouettaient le visage, mais il ne ralentit en acun cas son allure. Lui aussi s'était blessé lors de sa chute, il le sentait maintenant. La douleur à sa cheville s'amplifiait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Cela devait faire un bon bout de temps qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine. Le chalet se profila à l'horizon, entre quelques branches. Le brun s'offrit un petit soupir de soulagement.

À peine eut-il poussé la porte qu'une tête rose l'assaillit de questions. Donnant son paquet à l'argenté qui s'engouffra dans les escaliers, le brun s'effondra au sol, répondant tant bien que mal aux milles et unes questions de Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun, j'ai eut si peur pour vous deux ! Où est-ce qu'il était, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, qu'est-ce qu'il a ! Sasuke-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ! s'écriait la jeune femme.

Il tressaillit à sa dernière question.

« _C'est vrai... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là… D'ailleurs, au départ, il était partit bougonner parce qu'il n'aurait pas de lit… À quoi a-t-il bien put penser pour que je le retrouve ainsi !_ » se demanda avec ferveur le brun.

Sakura attendait toujours une réponse, le fixant droit dans les yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage fin. Sasuke répondit tant bien que mal car il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'elle.

-Merci de t'être inquiétée, tout va bien comme tu vois… Il était dans une clairière, je l'ai amené dans un endroit sécuritaire pour la nuit sinon je crains fort qu'il serait mort d'hypothermie. Ce qu'il a ? Simplement une forte fièvre, peut-être un début de quelque chose d'autre. Ce qu'il faisait là, je n'en sais trop rien…

Une lueur d'inquiétude envahi le regard du brun, toujours prostré au sol. Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas rassurer son amie du tout mais celle-ci se tut devant l'expression de l'Uchiwa. Voulant aller voir le blond, Sasuke se leva doucement mais, au moment où il mis un peu de poids sur sa jambe, il vacilla et se retrouva de nouveau au sol, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. La kunoichi spécialiste des soins se pencha vers lui et analysa sa jambe.

« _Ouff, ce n'est qu'une fracture bénigne…_ » pensa la jeune femme.

De la lumière de chakra jaillit alors de ses mains, soulageant peu à peu le brun. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut sur pied, sa blessure totalement guérie. Il lança un regard de remerciement en direction de son ami et s'élança à l'étage voir Naruto, suivi de près par Sakura. Ils n'eurent aucun problème à trouver la chambre où il reposait et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Kakashi-sensei l'avait déshabillé et couché, aidé par Jiraiya qui lui mettait des serviettes humides sur le front. Le blond avait une bien meilleure mine sous les couvertures chaudes. Kakashi s'écarta, laisant de la place à la kunoichi qui se chargea d'examiner son ami. L'argenté se retourna vers le brun et ajouta :

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé, Sasuke…

-Je n'en sais probablement pas plus que vous, nous verrons bien à son réveil… dit le bun.

L'argenté acquiesça. C'est les paupières de plus en plus lourdes que l'Uchiwa s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Un dernier regard à l'extérieur lui fit remarquer que le jour se levait peu à peu, prenant le dessus sur l'orage. Oui, son cauchemar était bien terminé…

Une main tiède vint se poser sur sa tête, puis tomba mollement sur son torse. Il se réveilla en sursaut et, regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait déposé dans le lit, aux côtés de Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension, revenant à lui quand sa main avait rencontré quelque chose dans le lit. Ils prirent tous deux une belle teinte coquelicot, se rendant compte de la position délicate dans laquelle ils étaient. Sasuke bafouilla quelques excuses indéchiffrables, Naruto retira vivement sa main et, dans un pâle sourire, mit fin à leur gêne.

-Voilà qui met fin au problème du lit…

* * *

**Yumi** : KyAa! Enfin terminé!

**Naruto** : Grmmbl…

**Yumi** : Quoi mon Naru-chou ? Tu as dit quelque chose?

**Naruto** : Et pourquoi je souffre autant dans ce chapitre !

**Yumi **: Naruto… lit… Sasuke… Prochain chapitre… Il fallait bien que je place un bout de Naru/Sasu, non ? Bah c'est pas plus grave, si t'aimes pas je changerai pour un Sasu/Saku…

**Naruto** : … … … NIOOON ! T.T

**Sasuke** : Reviews ? --'


	4. Reactions corporelles

**Titre** : Déclaration de groupe

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : M'bon, vous l'avez deviné, jamais je ne possèderai de tels persos ! T.T

**Couple** : Évidemment, le plus en vogue présentement à Konoha! SasuNaru! XP Avec un petit Saku/Jiraiya et un lointain Kaka/Iru.

**Note** : Bon... Sasuke n'est jamais parti, ils font toujours des missions avec Kakashi-sensei et sont âgés d'environ 16-17 ans! XP

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard! T.T 15 jours... Pardonnez-moi! Bref, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Eles sont toujours appréciées, alors j'espère que vou ne vous lasserez jamais d'en écrire! XP

Place au chapitre 4!

* * *

-Je vais préparer le thé… dit Sakura aux deux hommes assis à ses côtés dans le salon.

-Ahh, tu sais, Jiraiya, ça me rappelle la fois où Iruka et moi…

« Et voilà! Iruka par ci, Iruka par là… J'en ai marre! La ferme Kakashi! » se disait le vieux.

-Ohh oui, mais bien sûr, je m'en souviens! répondait le vieux.

La kunoichi revint alors avec 3 tasses de thé qu'elle déposa face à leurs propriétaires. Aussitôt fut-elle revenue qu'une lueur de joie mêlée de quelque chose de bien vicieux s'empara du regard de Jiraiya qui détaillait de la tête aux pieds chaque centimètre carré de la jeune fille.

La petite discussion continua joyeusement tout le long de la matinée, Sakura s'intéressant à ce que disait ses supérieurs, Kakashi papotant sur tout et rien, le tout accompagné d'un Jiraiya obnubilé par un bonbon rose réfléchissant à n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à ses fins…

Coupant la parole au sensei qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, continuant à s'extasier sur son Iruka, le sennin s'adressa à la kunoichi d'une voix suave et lui demanda d'aller faire un petit tour, prétextant un coup de chaleur. Sakura accepta avec une petite hésitation, pas parce qu'elle avait des réticences à se retrouver seule avec Jiraiya, au contraire… mais parce qu'elle avait peur de dévoiler son plus grand secret par erreur…

Le sennin la mena à travers les bois jusqu'à un endroit magnifique, entouré par de hauts arbres. La jeune fille s'émerveillait par tant de beauté. Le petit ruisseau qui coulait là faisait miroiter les rayons du soleil qui réussissait à traverser le feuillage verdoyant qui les ceinturait. Elle se retourna vers Jiraiya, tout sourire. L'enchantement se lisait dans ses yeux. Le crapaud, ébahit, se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il ne souhaitait pas aller si vite, mais comment lutter contre ses sentiments ? Il la prit alors dans ses bras et, ne voyant aucune hésitation chez le bonbon rose, approcha doucement son visage du sien. Dans un premier temps, ses lèvres ne firent qu'effleurer celles de la kunoichi puis, le baiser fut beaucoup moins chaste, les deux amants étant avide l'un de l'autre. Tant de passion contenue pendant si longtemps… Ils se perdirent dans de nouvelles sensations, submergés de désir. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé leurs sentiments réciproques…

_**Pendant ce temps, à l'étage…**_

Une main tiède vint se poser sur sa tête, puis tomba mollement sur son torse. Il se réveilla en sursaut et, regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'on l'avait déposé dans le lit, aux côtés de Naruto. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension, revenant à lui quand sa main avait rencontré quelque chose dans le lit. Ils prirent tous deux une belle teinte coquelicot, se rendant compte de la position délicate dans laquelle ils étaient. Sasuke bafouilla quelques excuses indéchiffrables, Naruto retira vivement sa main et, dans un pâle sourire, mit fin à leur gêne.

-Voilà qui met fin au problème du lit…

-…. répondit fièrement l'Uchiwa.

Un petit rire éclaira la pièce pour bientôt se changer en une méchante quinte de toux. Pendant que le blond essayait vainement de s'en sortir, Sasuke quant à lui était estomaqué. Une foule de question lui venait en tête puis, ce fut le blanc. Une seule s'imposa à son esprit : Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas hier soir?

-Naruto… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?... demanda le brun d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Le blond cessa soudainement de tousser pour regarder fixement la couverture. Ce qu'elle pouvait être intéressante, avec tous ces petits pois de différentes grosseurs, avec… Reprenant contenance, le blond se recomposa un visage digne de lui et se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Je m'entrainais, quelle question! Hahahahaa! fit simplement le blond comme si c'était l'évidence même.

…Sasuke n'était pas dupe mais, voyant le visage fermé de son ami, ne put insister. Il se résigna et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. Les éclats de voix venant d'en bas vinrent meubler leur vide, vide déjà bien rempli de questions en tout genre. L'esprit de Sasuke bouillonnait mais, aussi fort qu'il put réfléchir, ses interrogations restèrent sans réponses. Au bout d'un moment le jeune Uchiwa fit une petite surchauffe et, avant qu'un mal de tête poignant vienne s'installer dans sa tête, il fit une autre tentative.

-Naruto, je n'suis pas dupe. En général, quand tu t'entraînes aussi fort et ce, sans te soucier de quoi que ce soit, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je vais reformuler ma question : Pourquoi t'entraînais-tu ?... demanda pour la seconde fois le brun d'une voix posée, plongeant son regard pénétrant dans les prunelles azurs de son ami.

Devant cette fermeté, cette attitude typique de l'Uchiwa que Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir mainte fois vue, il dut se résigner. Sasuke avait toujours réussi à lui faire avouer tout ce qui le tracassait de cette façon.

« Mais quand même, je ne peux pas lui dire _ça_… Je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'il ferait s'il l'entendrait… Non, je ne me vois vraiment pas lui dire les pensées pas très catholiques qui me sont venues lorsque je l'ai vu sur la plage, nageant dans la mer, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse fin, ses cheveux de jais imbibés d'eau… Arf, mauvais timing! Bon allez, vite ! Je vais encore devoir sortir un mensonge deux fois plus gros que moi… » songea le renard.

-Ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas de devoir dormir sur un divan poisseux, tout simplement… répondit Uzumaki.

Le brun poussa un de ces soupirs agacés qui ne présagent rien de bon avant de s'élancer par-dessus le blond. Le plaquant ainsi sur le lit, allongé de tout son poids sur lui, Naruto ne pourrait plus fuir son regard ou encore moins le fuir lui.

Seul ombre au tableau : réactions corporelles.

Évidemment, le génie Uchiwa n'avait pas une seule seconde prit en compte la possibilité que son corps puisse le trahir. Cependant, il avait encore moins suspecté qu'un autre corps soit trahi…

* * *

**Naruto** : Héhé, Sasu-chan ne peut pas me résister!

**Sasuke** : Baaaka. Je te ferai remarquer que t'es dans la même position que moi sur ce coup-là…

**Yumi **: Effectivement… 1-0 pour Sasuke.

**Naruto** : Arf U.U

**Sakura **: Mon corps… souillé par ce vieux pervers…

**Yumi** : Allez, avoue que t'as bien aimé!

**Sakura **: QUOOOII!

**Naruto **: Et voilà, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler avec Sakura, même si elle l'a déjà fait énormément souffrir…

**Yumi** : Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? V.V M'enfin, reviews?

**P.S** : Je voudrais votre avis... Vous voudriez un essai de lemon entre Sasuke et Naruto au prochain chapitre ?


	5. Un secret douloureux

**Titre** : Déclaration de groupe

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : M'bon, vous l'avez deviné, jamais je ne possèderai de tels persos ! T.T

**Couple** : Évidemment, le plus en vogue présentement à Konoha! SasuNaru! XP Avec un petit Saku/Jiraiya et un lointain Kaka/Iru.

**Note** : Bon... Sasuke n'est jamais parti, ils font toujours des missions avec Kakashi-sensei et sont âgés d'environ 16-17 ans! XP

Bon et bien, pour répondre à la question du chapitre précédent... Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon dans ce chapitre! XP Par contre pour me faire pardonner, j'en écrirai un dans un One-Shot prochainement... Sinon, je suis chagrinée de vous annoncer que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! T.T Alors, en espérant que ça va vous plaire...

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Voici le chapitre 5!

* * *

Naruto, tétanisé, n'osait plus faire un seul geste. Sasuke était, quant à lui, dans un cas assez similaire. La gêne s'installa peu à peu entre eux, pesant sur leurs épaules, faisant rosir leurs joues. Honteux de sa propre réaction, le blond tenta finalement un petit geste pour se dégager. Malheureusement pour lui, le résultat ne fut pas vraiment celui qu'il avait escompté. Il ne réussit qu'à rapprocher un peu plus leurs corps, les faisant se frôler un court instant. Le contact fit vibrer l'Uchiwa qui était visiblement très perturbé.

« _Rester calme, rester calme… Bon trouver quelque chose à dire_ » pensa Sasuke.

Dans le but de se calmer, le brun ferma les yeux pour rompre le charme qu'exerçait Naruto sur lui. Avec la vue en moins, ses autres sens se développèrent soudainement, notamment le toucher, lui renvoyant ainsi ces sensations auxquelles il tentait vainement d'échapper à la puissance dix mille. Il rouvrit alors précipitamment les yeux pour se perdre dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui exprimaient la confusion qui habitait le blond. Ne sachant que faire pour se libérer de son martyr, le brun finit par balbutier une phrase plutôt cohérente.

-Na… Naruto, dis moi… pourquoi?

Fier de lui, il attendit patiemment la réponse. Le blond fit la truite un moment, lui donnant un air ridicule assez adorable. S'étant rendu compte qu'à force d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme ça, il finirait par gober des mouches, Naruto lui déballa la vérité, ne sachant que faire d'autre face aux yeux d'onyx si pénétrants. Il sentait que s'il mentait encore une fois, Sasuke le saurait. Comme si ces yeux détenaient le pouvoir de lire en lui…

-Sasuke… Ce matin là, juste avant ces vacances… Si je t'ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de stupide, c'est parce que j'avais peur que mon secret soit découvert… Et si je me suis enfui hier, c'était parce que je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret… Alors je me suis défoulé sur les arbres aux alentours de moi, et je n'ai pas vu la nuit arriver, tout simplement…

Tant d'émotions filtraient à travers son regard que Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé. Alors comme ça, son meilleur ami gardait un secret douloureux pour lui seul ?

-De quoi parles-tu Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave, dis-moi? fit l'Uchiwa, un petit sourire réconfortant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Hé bien… Il y a que… que je… bafouilla le blond.

-Que tuuuu? demanda Sasuke, quelque peu ironique.

-Ilyaquejet'aime! déballa Naruto à toute vitesse, fermant les yeux si fort pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'horreur se peindre sur le visage du brun.

Sasuke était bouche bée. Naruto s'était presque laissé mourir hier au soir… Juste pour lui? Tout à sa réflexion, son visage pâlissait graduellement pendant qu'une petite boule d'angoisse se formait peu à peu dans son ventre à l'idée qu'il aurait put le perdre, sans savoir ce qui tourmentait réellement le blond. Posant à nouveaux ses yeux de jais sur la petite bouille déconfite sous lui, il se mit à le contempler. Ses cheveux d'or, des mèches retombant sur son front où quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient toujours à cause de la fièvre, les larmes qui scintillaient aux coins de ses yeux, menaçant à tout moment de couler, ses lèvres… Ses lèvres rosées, minces, si accueillantes, attirantes…

Il avait chaud, très chaud. Et son visage qui continuait sa descente, contre sa volonté. Comme s'il était attiré par une force invisible vers le blond… Sentant un souffle chaud s'approcher de lui, le renard ouvrit lentement les yeux, juste assez pour voir le visage du brun près du sien. Étonné, il s'apprêtait à injurier l'Uchiwa quand, dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, un souffle se mélangea au sien. Sasuke abandonna vite la bagarre intérieure qu'il avait contre son désir, laissant leurs lèvres se souder enfin. Certes, ce fût un chaste baiser, mais c'était sans compter sur le brun…

-Sas… Sasuke, chuchota le blond, ses grands yeux arrondis par la surprise rivés sur lui.

-Shht…

Le baiser reprit, plus passionné cette fois. Plaçant une main près du visage de l'Uzumaki pour se retenir, laissant l'autre se balader sur le torse chaud de son compagnon, Sasuke demanda l'accès d'un léger coup de langue pour approfondir le contact. Naruto lui céda le passage sans se faire prier, ayant attendu ça depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout en jouant avec leurs langues, leur étreinte devint enflammée, Sasuke le caressant de sa main valide, Naruto l'ayant encerclé d'un bras à la taille tandis qu'il avait agrippé la nuque de son amant de l'autre main. À la recherche d'air, ils rompirent leur échange langoureux. Délaissant ainsi la bouche du blond, Sasuke descendit dans le cou, laissant des baisers brûlants ainsi que de petits suçons ça et là, marquant ainsi le kyuubi comme sien. Naruto poussait de petits gémissements qu'il tentait vainement de contenir dont l'Uchiwa se délectait. La main dans son dos se resserrait encore et toujours à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir qu'il faisait naître chez le blond.

« _J'ai si chaud… Bordel, ça empire! Ça fait mal… Sasuke, arrête_... » pensa le blond, se sentant faiblir.

-Sas… Sasuke, arrête, je t'en supplie! fit le blond, la respiration saccadée.

Étant remonté vers le lobe d'oreille de son amant, Sasuke le lâcha, perplexe. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva sur un coude pour fixer le blond. Le kyuubi était en sueur, sa peau était brûlante… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main fébrile descendit le long de son dos pour venir s'échouée sur le lit qu'il comprit. Un peu trop tard en effet… Son amant faisait une nouvelle montée de fièvre !

« _Quelle idée aussi, quand on n'est pas tout à fait rétabli, de vouloir jouer à un jeu si dangereux! _» ragea l'Uchiwa.

Il sortit du lit, enfilant un boxer au passage, pour se diriger vers la chambre de bain située tout près. Il revint rapidement avec un petit linge humide qu'il déposa sur le front bouillant du blond, estompant au passage la sueur qui lui maculait le visage.

Il se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, se pelotonnant contre son renardeau. Inutile d'essayer de le veiller de cette manière, il était si bien tout contre lui que le sommeil ne tarda pas à arriver…

Quelques rayons de soleil matinaux ayant réussit à filtrer au travers des rideaux couleur crème de la chambre vinrent réveiller l'Uchiwa. Il voulut étirer ses muscles endoloris quand il se rendit compte d'une autre présence dans son lit. Ouvrant les yeux, à demi aveuglé par la lumière du jour, il distingua néanmoins le visage de son coéquipier.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans mon lit! Ahh, je vois… Ouii, vacances, forêt, secret douloureux… Voilà, ça me revient… Baiser, montée de fièvre… MINUTE! Baiser! » pensa le brun, essayant de se remémorer ses actes de la veille.

Ses yeux s'étant maintenant accommodés à cette vive lumière, il posa à nouveau son regard sur son ami. Détaillant son visage, ses muscles finement dessinés qu'il pouvait apercevoir sous le drap, ses sentiments refirent surface.

-Bahh, finalement, pourquoi pas rester couché aujourd'hui… baragouina-t-il avant de s'allonger à nouveau contre son amant.

S'enivrant de son odeur, il le réveilla à l'aide de petits baisers tendres dans le cou et d'un léger mordillement sur le lobe de son oreille. Naruto grimaça, essaya de se retourner puis consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Ca va mieux? fit Sasuke, tout contre son oreille.

Le blond resta figé quelques secondes, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« _Décidément, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir la mémoire défaillante le matin_… » pensa le brun.

Des bruits de pas au rez-de-chaussée les résolurent à sortir de leur petit cocon d'amour. S'habillant maladroitement, ils finirent par descendre les escaliers et se retrouvèrent face à Kakashi-sensei.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei… dit le blond, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ohayo vous deux! lança gaiement leur professeur.

Se servant son verre de lait quotidien, Naruto ne remarqua pas le petit regard malicieux de l'argenté, détaillant les plaques dans son cou, et encore moins les rougeurs de l'Uchiwa, qui s'était rendu compte du manège de leur professeur.

-Alors, tu as passé une belle nuit, Naruto-kun? fit l'épouvantail, l'œil joueur.

Comprenant enfin le sous-entendu, le blond recracha tout son verre de lait, faisant rigoler l'argenté comme un fou. La porte d'entrée choisit ce moment précis pour s'ouvrir sur Jiraya et Sakura, l'air aussi heureux l'un que l'autre. Se retournant vers eux, Kakashi redevint sérieux quelques instants avant de se prendre le ventre a deux mains pour rire de plus belle.

-Décidément, je vous laisse seuls une seule nuit et voilà que pleins de nouveaux petits couples se forment! réussit-il à prononcer entre deux rires.

Les quatre jeunes (et moins jeunes…XP) gens prirent une couleur carmin, se fuyant tous du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka-sensei entre à son tour.

-Kakashi-kun, je t'attends depuis super longtemps, tu… s'interrompit le professeur, voyant qu'ils n'était pas seuls, son amant et lui.

Ce fut au tour de l'homme à la cicatrice de prendre une teinte rouge tomate rivalisant fort bien avec toutes celles déjà présentes dans la pièce. Tous se regardèrent avant de partir d'un fou rire commun. Se reprenant quelque peu, l'argenté prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, les enfants, mais c'est ici que se terminent vos vacances…

-QUOI DÉJÀ ? crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils sortirent tous prendre place dans le mini-bus qui allait les ramener à Konoha. Durant tout le trajet, Kakashi n'arrêta pas d'embêter le pauvre Iruka, Jiraiya essaya de maintes fois de jouer au strip poker avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Quant à Sasuke et Naruto, ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux une seule seconde. Le voyage du retour fut bien moins long que le précédent…

* * *

**Yumi** : Yeah! Une autre fic de terminée! Enfinn! Elle a traîné en longueur celle-là… J'arrivais vraiment pas à trouver les mots pour l'écrire! V.V

**Sasuke** : C'est pas grave… Au moins elle est terminée, et, comme ça, nous aurons un peu de repos et d'intimité Naru-chan et moi!

**Yumi** : Qui a dit que je vous laisserais trnaquillement vous reposer? O.o Il y a plein d'autres fics qui vous attendent, et elles ne sont pas toutes aussi réjouissantes que celle-ci! XD

**Naruto **: Par pitié, nonn! T.T Je vais me plaindre au S.P.M.M !

**Yumi **: C'est quoi ça? O.o

**Naruto** : La Société des Personnages de Mangas Maltraités!

**Yumi** : Mouiiin, non, ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de vous! T.T _s'accroche aux pieds de Naru-chan et Sasuke-kun_ … Reviews T.T ?


End file.
